Drabbles
by LittleGreenTiger
Summary: I will be type drabbles and tying to post them on here every other day. Hope you enjoy! Filled with Romance, Humor, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort. It is Rated T for some content that might be put in later.
1. Names

_**Hello Everyone! This is D.C. Speaking! So Here I'm making drabbles for the original boy characters and my OOCs. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hound or any of it's characters...But I do own Fuka, Migoto, and Hipa! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

1. Names-All

Three girls walked into a small park on the way to school. One wore a white dress and looked like an angel, but don't be mistaken she is human i'll tell you that. The Other with Curly Pigtails wore a school uniform. The shortest one had weared a tight short sleeve T-shirt with the same school uniform skirt as the girl with pigtails.

Not to Far away was three boys that were very familiar with the small village. One had dark brown hair, the other brown hair, and the last one black.

Each had made contact with each other and shortest girl was first to respond, "Watch it You Stupid Males!" two of the three looked at her with surprise and because of this the girl glared daggers at them, "You got a problem?"

The Angel looking girl had gotten between the three and patted the shortest one head, "Now...behave and don't be rude."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest as the angel began to introduce herself, "Hello. I'm Migoto Tetsu, the girl with the pigtails is Hipa Ginou, and the one who was yelling at you is Fuka Kanuo. Sorry for getting in your way."

The boy with dark brown hair nodded with a small smile, "Hi. I'm Taro Komori. And it's alright."

The Brown haired boy stepped up with a smile on his face, "Masayuki Nakajima. Nice to meet you."

The other boy stepped up and looked at Fuka with an emotionless stare, "Makoto Ogami."

Each girl bowed except for Fuka but all said, "Nice to meet you."

**_That's all for now! It wasn't very good for the names meeting and all that but I'll do better on the up coming ones. _**

**_R&R_**


	2. Hardship

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hound or any of it's characters...But I do own Fuka, Migoto, and Hipa!**_

_**Enjoy! Migoto**_**, **_Hipa, and _Fuka_. _

**I've never known how to have a strong adoration towards others. My parents had neglected me. I had to learn how to cook on my own. My mom didn't show me love so i don't know how to do so. Daddy had never came near me to give me a loving touch so i don't know how to tell what a loving feel was. So my question is how do you love someone?**

_I'm scared to come in contact with men. Yes I might say they are cute and hot but i could never have them touch me. This is because I was touched in a way no one should. My uncle had molested my sister and I. We lived in hell...then one day my sister smacked him and then he attacked, killing my sister and only leaving me with major injuries. I'm scared to be touhed by a man but I want to get over it. So who can I trust to do that for me?_

I don't like to be yelled at by others especially by males. It reminds me of my past. Of when I had been beaten everyday for no reason. My father had hit me as a daily routine. It was a pastime for him. It hurt me so much but if I cried and showed pain on my face the shots would grow worse. I still feel like he is there even after I had shot him...I can never escape this man I call 'father'.

_**R&R**_


	3. School

_**HI again! Hope everyone is having a wonderful day and i don't own Ghost Hound silly silly.**_

_3. School-All_

"I don't want to go," whined a frustrated Fuka while being dragged by Migoto and Hipa.

"But you have to! We can't get in trouble with the teachers," argued Hipa while pulling harder on Fuka's arm.

Having time to pull away quickly, the shorter girl crossed her arms over her chest, "Then you go! Just because I don't go doesn't mean you guys can't."

Migoto let out a small sigh before looking in a different derection and saw familiar looking figures coming their way.

Hipa looked over to where Migoto had sat her gaze and started to wave, "Taro-kun! Mata-Kun! Makoto-Kun! Hi!"

The boys had hurried over to the three girls and soon realized the aura. That's when Migoto spoke, "May you guys help us?"

Taro and Masayuki nodded lightly both holding a smile on their faces.

"What is it you need," ask Masayuki.

"Try helping us convince shorty over here to go to school today," responded Hipa while boucing.

"Why don't you want to go to school, Fuka-san?" asked Taro politely.

Fuka looked at the two boys with a small glare, "Why would i go to school if there is nothing interesting to talk about?"

Masayuki then grinned, "But I thought you wanted to beat Makoto at everything."

That had made the rowdy girl turn quiet. Turning around with a small 'hmp' she walked into the direction of the school.

"I'll win by sure!"

_**R&R**_


	4. Opinion

_**Hi everyone and here is the next one! This one is the couples FukaxMakoto and their opinions on whatever.**_

_This is Fuka._

This is Makoto.

_**Don't Own Ghost Hound!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_4. Opinion_

_Everyone has an Opinion and this is mine. Men are the worst creatures alive! All they want is someone to have sex with, someone to do their dirty work, and someone to take control of! I would know, I've been through it!...Except for the sex thing...But anyways! Males are the worst and I will never change my mind...but I'll except him..._

Everyone has an opinion and this is mine. Fuka Kanuo is a very unique person to me. Different from the other girls. While lots of girls care about their looks, she just goes natural. Make up wouldn't look on her anyways. Many girls would apologize to someone, usally male, if they bump into them and instead she is rude and shows she has more 'power' over them. She doesn't let anyone get her down and stands up for herself and what she believes in. She is a very interesting person to me.

_**R&R**_


	5. Break Up

_**Konichiwa minna-san and so far today is good. I've been work hard on this one and I didn't really know what to do with it. This is in Makoto's POV and is talking about Fuka and his relationship with each other.**_

_**I Don't own ghost hound.**_

_5. Break Up-FukaxMakoto_

Fuka and I...we're on a break...again. This happens once every month. Sometimes I call for the break and at other times she does. Our relationship is known for being an up and down rollar coaster or that's what Masayuki calls it. Even though we separate, we love each other in every way possible. I wouldn't give her up for the world. She is mine and I am hers. Well I'm going to go talk with Fuka and ask her about getting back together. It's always a yes.

_**R&R**_


	6. New Love

_**Hi Everyone! This is LittleGreenTiger speaking! This will be in Migoto's point of view!**_

_**Don't Own Ghost Hound!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_6. New Love-MigotoxTaro_

I've realized something. When I'm around Taro-san, I feel happy. When I talking with him my face starts to flush while I feel my heart racing. But I've also learned that when I'm away from him that my chest starts to hurt. Almost like I've been stabbed with a knife. I've asked Hipa and Fuka what this feeling means...both had told me it was love.

It's my new love...


	7. Alley

_**This is when the girls are spending the night at Fuka's house. I don't own ghost hound and enjoy!**_

_7. Alley-Girls_

"Okay now the next turn is this way," said Fuka with her arms crossed over her chest.

Suddenly the girl was grabbed and pulled away from their next turn.

"F-Fuka...isn't there a-another way to go...I-I don't want to go through a d-dark alley...," protested a terrified Migoto as she stuttered over her words.

Fuka looked at the girl with a serious look, "No. There isn't another way so hurry up so we can get to my house."

Hipa stared down the dark alley and gave Migoto a grin, "It's going to be okay, Migoto. It looks nice and safe!"

Migoto started to shake her head in a wild manner, "B-but we if someone jump out and tries to rape one of us..."

Hipa's face grew pale at the word rape. Fuka shook her head while a small smirk lifted upon her features.

"Don't worry I always carry a weapon," responded Fuka while swiftly pulling out a knife from her skirt pocket.

Migoto and Hipa's eyes widen as Migoto began to speak, "Wait! Y-you carry that thing with you everyday? Even during school?"

Giggling lightly Fuka turned away from the girls and skipped into the dark alley, "You never know when you might need it!"

_**R&R**_


	8. Riddle

_8. Riddle-Hipa_

It was one of those days for Hipa Ginou. The girl would go around having her friends figure out a riddle.

Hipa skipped around the school in a cheerful way looking for Migoto, Fuka, Taro, Makoto, and Masayuki.

Soon she saw Migoto and Taro talking and laughing at a school bench.

Hipa giggled lightly and sat in between the two lovebirds, "It's only one color but not one size. Stuck at the bottom yet easily flies. Present in the sun but not in rain. Doing no harm and feeling no pain. Who am I?"

Migoto's face held confussion as Taro gave a thoughtful guess, "A worm?"

Hipa gave an upset look before running off, "Nope!"

Mean while Fuka was glaring daggers at Makoto while he gave her an emotionless look. Soon a pair of tan arms wrapped around her neck. She felt herself heart quickened as the voice whispered, "It's only one color but not one size. Stuck at the bottom yet easily flies. Present in the sun but not in rain. Doing no harm and feeling no pain. Who am I?"

Fuka's became red as soon as she found out it was Hipa's arms around her neck.

"How the fuck should I know!" yelled Fuka while pushing Hipa off of her, "What is it?"

Hipa giggled while running to find Masayuki, "That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

Masayuki was a tough cookie to find but as soon as she saw him she glomped him from behind, "Matayuki!~"

"It's only one color but not one size. Stuck at the bottom yet easily flies. Present in the sun but not in rain. Doing no harm and feeling no pain. Who am I?"

Masayuki gave Hipa a small smile before answering, "A Shadow."

Hipa jumped lightly and hugged Masayuki while giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Good Job!"

_**R&R**_


	9. You and Me

_**Hello again and this one is in Taro's POV! enjoy! Don't own ghost hound.**_

_9. You and Me-MigotoxTaro_

I looked at the clock that seemed so slow to me. I then put my gaze on Migoto and realize that I can't keep up but I can't back down either. I've lost much time and it's only you and me. I can't stop watching you who has nothing to lose. I want to tell you something important but I can't tell you since the words come out wrong. You have my head spinning. Your beautiful and an angel to me.

_**R&R**_


	10. I Do

**_I don't own Ghost Hound...sadly! T^T Well anyways enjoy!_**

10. I Do-HipaxMasayuki

"Hey Matayuki...let's play 20 questions!" said a cheerful Hipa.

Masayuki nodded lightly with a smile, "Yellow?"

Hipa giggled lightly, "Yes."

"Pink?"

"No."

"Green?"

"No."

"Orange?"

"Yes."

"White?"

"Yes."

"Black?"

"No."

"Mixed?"

Yes."

"Red?"

"No."

"Death?"

"No."

"Fortune?"

"Yes."

"Fruit?"

"Yes."

"Vegetables?"

"No."

"Candy?"

"yes."

"Light?"

"Yes."

"Dark?"

"No."

"Hate?"

"No."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Shadows?"

"No."

"Fun?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"I DO, I DO, I DO!"

**_R&R_**


	11. Shadows

_**I don't own Ghost Hound. I don't think things up like that! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_11. Shadows-HipaxAl(friendship)_

It was lunch time, she couldn't keep her mind on her friends arguements. It was this day, that her past shadows were haunting her.

This was the day she witnessed her sister's murder and the day she was finally set free. Everyone seemed to realized this as silence would take over each and every topic.

Hipa was the one to giggle and smile and make some comment that doens't relate to that topic.

She felt bad for making her friends feel so uncomfortable. But when she looked up she saw her friends smiling at her. She felt happiness take over that part of her.

She would be able to move on for her shadows, and slowly that fear will disappear into thin air. As long as she had good friends like them.

_**R&R**_


	12. Abandoned

_**I don't own Ghost Hound. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_12. Abandoned-Migoto_

It was the thing she was scared of the most. She didn't want to be abandoned. Not again.

She knew her friends wouldn't leave her but it was her number 1 fear.

She loves Hipa's bright smiles and random riddles. No matter how much different the tan girl was to her. She would have a grin as if nothing could stop her.

She loves Fuka's rowdy personality and was like a protective old sister to her. She would always have her back and wouldn't let no bullies try to hurt her. She would take the bullet to save her.

She loves Masayuki's investigating skills and confident style. She likes his games even if she messes up most of the time.

She loves Makoto's music and cool personality. She was scared of him at first but she had began to warm up to the cold looking boy.

But who she doesn't want to leave her the most is Taro. She is completely in love with him and he seems to want to understand her and listen. She doesn't want to lose him. If she did she would die.

"_Please Never Leave Me..."_

_**R&R**_


	13. Whispers

_**I don't own Ghost Hound. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_13. Whispers-Fuka_

It was just another day of school to Fuka. It was History. A class she hated with a deep passion.

She was slowly falling asleep after she had tuned out the sound of the teacher's lecturing voice.

"**Stupid Bitch.**"

Her eyes opened in surprise as she looked around the class room. No one seemed to hear the voice. The whisper.

Her gazed looked behind her then she had remembered, the person was absent today.

She closed her eyes again but tighter, afraid to hear _that_ voice once again. She wants it to be her imagination.

"**Well stop wishing.**" Her stood up from her seat and ran her back in the window next to her desk.

Her eyes scanned the room, everyone was looking at her with shock. It wasn't like her.

Her shoulder shook uncontrollably as her gaze hit the floor. She closed her eyes again, gripping the window for support.

A sharp pain hit her back and realized it was the throbbing of the scar upon it. She hissed in pain as she feel to the ground in a mess.

"_Please stop!" _is what she wanted to cry out but it didn't help the pain. She yelped. The voice began to taunt the girl as an old familiar face came into few.

"**I'm never leaving...This is pay back!**"

Her world went dark.

**_The Whispering voice was her father's voice. She hears him every now and then. _**

**_R&R_**


	14. Spiders

**Magandang Araw! So sorry for not posting for a while. I've been pretty busy with school and moving into my new home!**

* * *

Spiders

Fuka never liked to admit it but she did have a _normal_ fear. One that had nothing to do with her dead father, or anything involving why she was so protective of her friends.

She's terrified of spiders and it was embarrassing to say.

No one really knew of that tiny little fear, but he had to find out about it. How, you may ask?

It was a beautiful day and Makoto decided it would be great to show up unexpected.

And he had to bring a fucking spider along with him.

He is so calm as the thing crawled on his shoulder and when he neared Fuka lost all concentration. She screamed, something that she very out of character for her, then punched him.

Let's just say, he wasn't very happy to be bleeding from the nose.

That's how he found out and he has been torturing her ever since.

"Dammit Makoto! Get it off!"

"It's just a toy..." _Crash _"Fuck! Really woman!"


	15. Light

**Here's another one, i'm going to make up time for it since I haven't been on for a while!**

* * *

Light

The first time that Migoto saw the light of the day, she smiled as the cool air brushed her cheeks.

The next time she saw the light, it was when she meet Fuka and Hipa. Her first friends, people that wouldn't look at her and judge her past.

Not too long ago, she run into that little light but she found it in a certain Komori boy. He made her feel the warmth inside of her and outside too. Maybe that's why she feel in love with him.

* * *

**So I'm going to take requests! So if you want something made just ask! **


	16. Dark

**Enjoy this, it's about Hipa. **

* * *

Dark-Hipa

Hipa always hid her true feelings from everyone around her.

She hid her past away from them too.

She was afraid of the shadows that seemed to creep and craw about.

No one would understand how dark she truly was. No one could help her out of it.

Well she was apparently wrong when she saw 5 pairs of hands reaching out to her.

* * *

**R&R, request if you want**


	17. Seeking Solace

**Good day everyone, hope you have been enjoying yourself! And thank you for still reading this even though i have had an long absence. **

* * *

Seeking Solace-Girls

Each girl was seeking something that they lost long ago.

Migoto was seeking a life outside of her home and fears. Seeking to be wanted instead of pushed away from every person she meet.

Hipa would always seek for a way out of the shadows that seemed to swallow her. She always wants to be happier, not make masks of smiles that were never true to her own feelings.

Fuka wanted to seek out a person that knew what it was like to be abuse. Or how it felt to murder someone. She was looking for someone to understand how she was being haunted every day by the voice of the man she killed.

Each girl never thought she could find it, the person that could understand. And at first they didn't believe it but soon each embraced it, along with the boys who seemed to want to help them. Maybe...just maybe, the girl's could even help these boys who are also seeking solace.

* * *

**Taking requests and helping comments!**

**R&R**


	18. Break Away

**Hello. This is going to be based off a song called Break Away by Kelly Clarkson. It's about when she girls were younger. Enjoy! **

* * *

Break Away-Girls

_Grew up in a small town _

_And when the rain would fall down _

_I'd just stare out my window_

_ Dreaming of what could be _

_And if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray (I would pray)_

Hipa grew up in a really, really small town. That would probably be the reason why no one was ever there to help her and her sister. They could do anything a normal child their age could do, but it was still a very different living situation. It never really rained there, but when it did, Hipa felt like a prisoner. She could only watch what was happening. She was a dreamer, a big one. She dreamed of many things but the one she dreamed up the most was being free from her uncle. That she could be happy along with her sister. She even prayed to God even once in a while for that dream to become reality.

_Trying hard to reach out _

_But when I tried to speak out_

_ Felt like no one could hear me _

_Wanted to belong here _

_But something felt so wrong here _

_So I prayed I could break away_

Migoto tried to reach into her parents hearts. Every single day she would try again and again, but every time she talked it seemed like she was invisible That she was a ghost. No one seemed to hear her, so why not be one, right? But she knew better, that she was just as alive as they were. She didn't feel like she belong though, and she really wanted to be accepted but it just felt so wrong. To speak, to make eye-contact, to do anything. And it hurt and she really wanted to break away from her parents home and grow to be wanted by others even if her mother and father didn't have a need for her. She only prayed though, she never was one to do.

_I'll spread my wings and __I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_ And I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And breakaway_

_ Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_ But I won't forget all the ones that I love _

_I'll take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And breakaway_

Hipa and Migoto both had the same idea to grow wings like a bird and fly. Fly far, far away from their homes. They made wishes on the candles, on the wishing stars they were so lucky to see. Each child then realized that if they wanted to be free, they would have to take the chance and make a change.

That is what Migoto did, she left her little home and walked straight into the sun. She loved her parents very dearly and wouldn't forget them but she had to escape from that prison. Later Hipa did the same, but in her own way she called the cops, even if it was to late for her sister, who died protecting her. She took that chance and she made the change that would forever save her from those tortures rooms. They both broke away.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze _

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_ Feel the rush of the ocean _

_Get on-board a fast train _

_Travel on a jet plane,far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

Fuka looked more into reality than dreams, but she still did, even if they didn't last long. She had a chance to feel a summer breeze, but not for long because she was always dragged back. When she ran away she slept under and in different trees. Like the palm trees. She even tried to kill herself, to escape her pain filled abuse. She lived right next to the ocean, she would rather drown than die with a loud bang. Her mother didn't care for her, she ran away with a rich man who could give the woman her every desire. But after the death of her father and by the help of the people around she escaped juvinel detention and prison, she went onto a train and ran away. From the beach, it's palm trees, it's people, and that home. It was when she broke away.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes til'_

_ I touch the sky_

_ And I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_ I'll take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging around revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_ Gotta keep moving on, moving on _

_Fly away, breakaway_

That was when the girls meet. Fuka went through many doors, Migoto was in a foster family, and Hipa moved with her sick aunt to a place far from that home. Each had no clue where they would go and it was for the better because they found each other.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly _

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_ I gotta take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_ But I won't forget the place I come from _

_I gotta take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway. _

* * *

**So that was longer than expected but I believe it turned out good!**

**Still up for requests!**

**R&R**


	19. Hot and Bothered

**I got a request for something a little more...spicy! ;P**

* * *

Hot and Bothered

Makoto let out a groan as he called out Fuka's name, who let out a pleasured moan.

Fuka panted lightly as he rubbed her gently. She shivered, he smirked.

"Enjoying that aren't you?" he responded being rougher than before.

Fuka humed lightly and arched her back, "More! Harder!"

Makoto leaned forward putting his lips to her ear, whispering into it, "Who would have thought you'd act like this when putting lotion on?"

Fuka giggled lightly, "It's also a massage, it's relaxing and the heat is bothering me. I just can't help but loosen up a little!"

He gave the girl an amused looked as he continued in giving her a slow rub on her shoulders, to which she squealed in joy.

* * *

**Bwahahaha! I'll have more to come!**

**R&R**


	20. Pocky Game

**I'm craving Pocky now...Damn...**

* * *

Pocky Game

The group was each given an pocky stick by Hipa or Masayuki. It was a favorite snack of Fuka's but before she could take a bite Hipa slapped her hand, scolding her.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

Hipa giggling and shook her head, "You can't eat that yet! We all have to play the pocky game!"

Masayuki put an hand around Hipa's shoulder, "We are a couple, Migoto and Tarou are one which leaves you and Makoto."

Fuka blushed darkly, "But I'd rather just-"

"Shh! You have too!" Whined the hyperactive girl as she banged on the shorter girl's shoulder, who hissed out a "Fine!"

She turned to Makoto and placed the snack into her mouth, who put his lips on the other side. Soon it was a battle to be the fastest to get the most first. A pair of lips landed on hers and she blushed darkly. Pulling away swiftly and looked away only to be pulled into his lips again. She smiled and kissed back, Hipa then smacked Makoto in the back of the head.

"Okay! It's time for me and Fuka to play the pocky game!"

It ended with Fuka in a corner shaking her head when she felt Hipa give her a kiss of her own.


	21. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day is like how many months away again? Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

A Valentine

It was Valentine's day, a day full of love and kisses. A day which many could either love or hate.

Migoto, Hipa, and Fuka made chocolates together the day before. Hipa was excited to give away her chocolates. Migoto shy and beat red to who she was giving the chocolates to. Fuka was nervous and stubborn to give the sugary sweet away.

Hipa was the very first of the group to go to the boys, bouncing just like any other way. She smiled and giggled and shoved a box of chocolates to Masayuki, then gave a small kiss to his cheek. They blushed laughed then joked around as Masayuki tried the chocolates, which were down right terrible, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

The day went smoothly and during lunch, a beat red Migoto, gently handed the chocolates to Tarou, who smiled gratefully He kissed her forehead thanking the girl for the kind offer. He ate the chocolates with glee on his face, telling her they were wonderful. Migoto blushed, thanked him for the compliment, and shared lunch with each other.

Fuka didn't know when to give the treat to the colder boy. She didn't even know if he liked chocolates. She could have thought of all the things that could go wrong. Then it flashed to be the end of the day. The group was going their separate ways, Fuka hadn't yet gave the chocolates to Makoto. As they were walking home, being the same direction and all and decided she couldn't wait forever. They reached her home and she frowned at him. He would have said something, until a box was shoved into his face. Grabbing the box he looked at the girl to see her cheek flushed and he smirked. Taking one of the chocolates he ate it. " Delicious " The shorter girl's cheek turned a little redder and she then turned and walked to her doorstep. She stopped then turned around.

" Happy Valentine's Day!"


	22. White's Day

**White's Day is a nice day. And was my best friends birthday too! **

* * *

White's Day

It was a month after Valentine's Day and everyone had gone to a normal rountine once again. Three girls seemed to forget a special holiday to which three boys would thank them for the gifts.

Well almost everyone forgot, but not Hipa. She was jumping for joy when the day came and she told Fuka and Migoto a story she learned about from her aunt. Migoto already heard the story, it was very important to her it seems but Fuka didn't seem to understand.

"What's this talk about a white ribbon?" Fuka was late to Hipa gathering of information on White's Day.

"Le Gasp! You've never heard of the tale, Fuka?!" yelled the tan girl.

"I'm to busy right now...I'll be leaving..." She was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Migoto then jumped in, "Why aren't you wearing a white dress for White's Day, Fuka?"

Fuka sighed lightly and looked away, "Because I hate them...I have no use for it..."

Hipa ignored the dress part and suddenly said, "All the girls have been talking about it. If you get a white ribbon from your one true love and he ties it for you then it comes true!" Fuka winced at her voice volume, then thought about Makoto.

"Pff...Like that'll happen! I have to go anyways, see ya."

The day went by quick and she hasn't even seen Makoto anywhere. She didn't want to admit it but she was a bit depressed by the fact he was no were to be seen. She sighed to herself and suddenly something white blocked her vision. She gasped in surprise and looked up to see Makoto.

"Happy White's Day..."

She was engulfed with a sweet and passionate kiss.


	23. Kiss

**Here Yall go! Enjoy R&R please!**

* * *

Kiss

Each couple was different when it came to kissing.

Hipa and Masayuki had a more needed nature, but also random and didn't have a timing. It could be a bad time and they would start kissing. Comfort was big in the kisses.

Migoto and Tarou was shyer and cute, sweet and simple. It was soft, giving their entire soul to the kiss when lips locked. An understanding of each other in each little peck.

Fuka and Makoto was heated and rough. Passionate with a sense of never going past the boundaries each one had, respecting each other. It was also a battle in the process, wanting to win dominance.

Each couple had a different taste in kisses but it didn't stop to how they equality gave their love away to each other.


	24. Different Shapes of Love

_Fuka, _Hipa, **Migoto. Enjoy everyone! Don't forget to R&R. **

* * *

The Different Shapes of Love

**Being together makes me happy**

Being together is fun

_Being Together brings happiness_

I want to be together more

_I think that I don't want to be together_

**I want to be together**

_Taking interest in something you like_

Liking the same things

**Chasing you with my eyes**

_Getting angry_

**Loving you**

**I want to see your troubled expression**

_I want to see you surprised_

I want to see your smile

I want to see you awkward

**I want to see you scared**

_I want to see you happy_

Because I'll forget

_Because we can't go back_

**Because it won't come true**

I'm thinking about you, sis.

_I'm trying my best to forget_

**I like you a lot, Tarou. **

_I'm right here when you need me_

Because I can't see you anymore

So

Smile

**Cry**

_Be angry_

Feel happiness

The Different shapes of love towards you


	25. Fear

**Not exactly spicy I believe but it implies something. Enjoy. **

* * *

Hipa moaned lightly as Masayuki's hands reached under her shirt, he lifted it above her head living her in her pants and an orange bra.

He kissed her neck, then to her lips, feeling something wet touch his cheek. Looking down at the girl he felt a wave of concern hit, seeing her tears.

Masayuki shot up in worry of the girl underneath him. "Hipa. Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

His hands wiped the tears from her eyes, who shook her head in protest. "No you didn't do anything."

"Why are you crying?"

She sniffled as he asked this question, "I was just remembering my uncle...And I was scared...to continue."

Masayuki smiled lightly, "If you aren't ready I can respect that. You're important to me."

Hipa giggled and nodded, "Will you wait for me?" She earned a kiss.

"Yes."

Hipa grinned and cleaned her tears, then brought him down into a loving kiss.

* * *

**R&R**


	26. Yaoi

**Yaoi... *giggling in the distance***

* * *

Hipa and Fuka seemed to be imagining something so strange, neither even thought of speaking to any of the others. This had everyone curious, what in the world could those two be thinking about?

Fuka snapped out of the trace and looked at the Tarou then Masayuki. She smirked, whispering something in Hipa's ears. The tanned girl smiled but it scared the two boys to no end. It wasn't a normal 'happy-go-lucky' grin she usually wore. Fuka also had this shine in her eyes.

Hipa pulled out the puppy dog eyes on Masayuki while Fuka grabbed the collar of Tarou. Four going into a room, leaving Makoto and Migoto in dazed and confused.

"Pocky game...now!" said a serious tanned girl, this chilled many down to the bone. Fuka gave then a sickeningly sweet grin, giving Masayuki the stick.

This was even worse, the girls seemed to have traded personalities.

* * *

Tarou had his back on the ground while Masayuki was above him, a chocolate stick between his lips.

Migoto, the timid girl, entered the room, curious about what her friends could be doing to the boys (mainly Tarou of course). She saw the sight, and Tarou yelled at the now beat red girl.

"It's not what it looks like!"

The girl ran from the room, covering her face from the group.

Migoto actually loved yaoi as much as the other two did.

* * *

**R&R**


	27. Innocence

**_Bwahahaha. Magandang Hapon! I hope everyone is doing great. _**

* * *

Innocence

Hipa would have stayed an innocent child for all her life if she could.

If only her parents didn't **die** in that fatal car accident.

If only she and her sister didn't have to** live** with her uncle.

If only she would've stood up for herself and **contact** the police.

If only she would have never been** raped**.

If only she could have died in her** sister**'s place.

If only she still had her **twin** with her this very day.

If only...there were so many if only's she then **realized**.

But he was there for her, he brought **it** back. The **innocence** she craved for. Even if she believed she could never hold it in her palms, he still **believed** she could.


	28. Sweet

**Ta~da! Another lovely request. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet

She was a treat, like a bone for a puppy. She was like his favorite candy he could never get enough of. Intoxicating, living him high and love drunk. She was delicious, Hipa with her honey brown eyes, sparkled when she got excited. Delicious. He craved her with his every being. She was sweet, too sweet and he could feel a cavity coming on.

* * *

**R&R**


	29. Strawberries

**Yay! Finally a spicy idea for Migoto and Tarou! Love it, Rate it, Review it! **

* * *

Strawberry

She feed Tarou another one of those luscious red fruit. It was a delightful, strawberry, something she picked herself.

Her lips gave her a sweet giggle, like an angel's. He stared at the plumped pink lips as she talked. But Tarou had no idea what Migoto was saying. It went through one ear and out the other.

He could only hold an longing gaze as he stared at her lips.

Finally he moved, his hands cupping her face, staring into her ocean blue eyes. Her cheeks suddenly covered in a lovely blush.

Lips connected and it heated up, she moaned, making him continue his deed. Trailing kisses down her neck, sucking, and nipping. He left a mark, showing people she was his. Her legs wrapped around his waist, clothing being pulled and groaning left in the silence place.

* * *

**R&R**


	30. Ghost

**Hmm? Guten Abend! Enjoy this please...not sure how you may like it. **

Ghost

Fuka was surrounding, she couldn't see ghosts, but she saw him.

He was to be dead, it was impossible for him to stand in front of her. A demon. Her father.

She backed away her spine running into the pantry door, she moved to the counter. Her hands quick as she held a knife in her small palms. She turned around to see him closing the distance.

She did something she never thought to do again. She tried to kill him, throwing the knife with skilled aim, but it went through, it went through his body. She couldn't help it she screamed, then thinking fast, she jumped over the counter. Her feet ran into her room and slammed the door, she forgot to lock it.

She grabbed something she promised to never shoot again. She flew her back hitting the table, aiming the gun at his head. She shot at him and just like the knife it went threw.

Her father smirked, "Useless. I'm already dead...remember, darling." She yelped as cold hands wrapped around her neck.

"Die." She was choked then and she tried to scream for help. It reached someone, but she didn't expect Makoto. She whimpered and her father disappeared, another pair of hands calm but gentler.

"Fuka! Fuka! Look at me!" And when she did, she didn't expect such a concerned panicked look on his face. She smiled lightly at him. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." Then the sobs escaped her lips, realizing he did, and she, just saw a ghost.

**Did you enjoy the pun? the drabble? Up for requests! **


	31. Reactions

**The boys decide to tell the girls about astral projections after Fuka's father came to visit. **

* * *

Reactions

The group stared as each other, at Fuka's house, getting information about something they never expected.

Boys looking at the girls, as facial features changed into shock, disbelief, curiosity, fear, and occasional anger.

Finally Hipa piped up, "So you can have...out of body experiences..." She was the confused and curious one of the three. She smiled lightly, "That's kinda cool. How does it work?"

Masayuki didn't know how to describe it, he then said, "It's like dreaming but you're not. You can see the world at night, things you could never imagine. The other side." Hipa nodded in understanding but still, she wanted to experience this herself.

"I can't believe it." Everyone's head snapped to the angel of the group. Her face twisted with disbelief. "I have to feel this myself. I just can't...trust that...it twists all logic..." She said this with shocking concern mixing with her vocal chords.

Tarou would have said something but he didn't want to anger the girl. He sighed, looking at and staring at the only girl who hasn't responded.

Shaking, Fuka looked up, "You're lying." That's what she had to say. Her face blank, blunt, but fear and anger inched slowly in her eyes.

Makoto looked at the girl, "What?"

She stood and yelled at them, "You are all lying!" She though knew it was true, she saw it before her very eyes. A ghost, a demon, something of her past she needed to forget.

Migoto tried to calm her down, and soon it worked, her body landing on the bed. It creaked and she put her head in her hands, "It can't be real. Just my mind playing tricks."

"I saw that thing to. You mind just can't play with you and show up for others to see!" Makoto yelled angerily at the woman, "It's real, can you really be that blind?!"

Fuka winced and didn't look at to fight for herself. Migoto stood with a gentle smile, "I think it's time for you guys to go...We'll talk about this among ourselves...see you tomorrow."

With that, the boys left, Makoto furious with the shorter girl, Tarou not so happy with Migoto's response, Masayuki, unsure of how to react to Hipa's words.

That night the girl's stayed and talk with each other about what those boys had said.


End file.
